Moonlit Night
by Mrs.Lexi Cullen
Summary: A Post breaking dawn story. The Cullens have to move. They get a suprise email from an old friend. Renesmee is older now, how will she view Jacob? Somebody in Canada is in danger and needs help. This has a plot, but fluff is included.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one of my story, Please Enjoy, and I promise it gets much better in the later chapters. Please review, because it helps me become a better writer! Thanks for reading, and enjoy.**

**Oh, and by the way, remember that Nessie is now done ageing and she is always going to be eighteen-ish. (Jacob isn't ageing either.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters…unfortunately **

**Bella's Point of View**

It had been just about six years since I had become a vampire. This life was different, but not bad. The thirst was painful at times, but to be honest, I expected much worse. I never knew I would really at least a skip the newborn stage. I was quite happy that I could continue on loving Edward without having to live through year of extreme thirst. Now I can love him more than I ever have without ever worrying about aging. I loved almost everything about this life, except that Renesmee couldn't see Charlie, because she aged so quickly. She appeared, and pretty much was an eighteen year old, and this is how old she will get. Maybe she can see him in ten years since she has stopped aging. Then it would be normal for her to be the size and intelligence that she is.

Nothing really had changed around here, except Renesmee of course.

I could tell that Edward wasn't acting himself, so I decided to try to talk to him. I let down my shield so he could read my mind.

"Bella, I have some bad news to break to you." He told me with sadness in is beautiful face.

"I could tell something was bothering you, is everything okay, Edward." I asked sounding very concerned.

"It's okay, but we have to move, Bella." He said."I'm sorry; I know this will be the hardest on you, because you are new to this life. I promise you will get used to moving. Please don't be too upset. We can visit Charlie on weekends."

I loved it here in Forks; this is where almost everyone I loved lived. But, I knew this was coming soon. Carlisle was now pretending to be thirty eight and he was barley passing as thirty. We had to stay inside most of the day, because most people thought we were at college.

"Where are we going to go, Edward?" I asked, hoping that we wouldn't be moving far.

"Honey, we have found a very overcast city in Canada, it isn't too far." He said.

This wasn't going to be too bad after all. Canada was close enough. 

"When will we leave?"

"Tomorrow, Honey, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Edward said. "But we won't be starting school until the end of the summer."

"Edward, I'm scared." I said sounding week.

"I can assure you there is nothing to be scared of, darling."

"But what if I slip up at school."He knew what I meant. "Or if I am too obvious and some one finds out about what we are."

"Honey, you and I are in all of the same classes, and I will not leave your side, I promise." Edward said. "Plus, your self control is just amazing. You're amazing honey."

"Thank you Edward, you always know the right thing to say." I told him.

"Let's go to the cottage and pack up our things." He told me, as he kissed my forehead, and then slowly worked his way down to my mouth. My arms tightened in his hair, but then we heard Renesmee.

He promised me that we would come back to our beautiful home in Forks in due time. Once, everyone we know had passed away.

I decided to go visit Charlie for one last time.

"Edward, I'm going to go visit Charlie for one last time." I told him.

I arrived at Charlie's house, and he was very glad to see me. He gave me a going away present, and a present for Renesmee, Edward, Alice, and even Carlisle and Esme. It was sad to leave, but I handed him a letter from Renesmee, Hugged him, said goodbye, and even promised to visit soon.

We all had to take separate cars to be able to take all of our stuff, and all of our cars. We arrived outside the beautiful home in less than an hour, considering it was midnight and nobody was on the road. This meant we could drive Cullen speed.

**Alice's Point of View**

The house was perfect! Esme had done such a beautiful job designing this one. It was very large, and was painted a shade that was a combination of blue, green, and grey. I couldn't wait to organize my room.

"Esme, can you show us to our rooms." I asked trying not to sound impatient.

"Of course, Alice, you and Jasper are on the third floor, first door to the right. Rosalie, you and Emmett are on the same floor, and the third door to the right. Edward and Bella, you are on the same floor, but the second door to the right. Nessie, you are the room right across from Edward and Bella." Esme said. "Carlisle and I are on the second floor, if you need us. The study room is on the second floor. There is a living room, dining room and kitchen on the first floor. Each of your bedrooms has a built in bathroom and closet that I'm sure Alice will fully stock for you."

"Thank you for this beautiful house Esme." Bella said.

"Oh, and I almost forgot, I haven't had time to design your room, but we will be shopping tonight for them. I already bought each of you a new laptop to email everyone in Forks with." Esme added.

"Thank you!" I almost screamed.

I couldn't wait for shopping tonight; it was going to be great. I had to go see my room. I tried to get Bella excited, but man she hated spending money. When I reached my room the first thing I looked at was the size of my closet. It was huge! My room was perfect for me. It was very large, had a enormous closet, and a very large bathroom that resembled a salon. My laptop was beautiful as well, it was hot pink. I only had to beg Jazz for about a minute to paint our room hot pink. I told that if he didn't agree he would have to go shopping with me for back to school clothes. Nobody hated shopping more than Jasper.

It was finally time to go shopping. I was so excited. We were going to have to take two cars to get there, because since we were buying things for our rooms, everyone had to come. When I walked downstairs everyone was arguing about who would be stuck in the car with me.

"Oh come on guys, I know I get over excited, but I'm not that bad." I told them.

"Um, Alice, I hate to break it to you, but you are very annoying before we go shopping." Emmett said trying to sound sincere, but I knew he was just being sarcastic.

I ended up with Bella, Edward, and Nessie. Of course Jasper too, he was the only one who could really tolerate me.

When we arrived I headed straight to the paint. I was originally going to pick out pink, but I decided that I was going to choose a color that Jasper would like too. Partially because I wanted to be nice and mostly because I really wanted to go shopping with him, and I probably wasn't going to be able to keep my promise.

I ended up with a nice deep purple-ish, blue-ish color, which was very fashion forward. I then picked out all of my furniture, and found a beautiful black and white photo of the Eiffel tower. Next, my mission was to help Edward and Bella who seemed to be struggling.

"Hey Bella, Edward, I decided to be the kind sister that I am and personally design your room." I said to them.

"No!' They both said in unison.

I guess I wouldn't bother with them; instead I went to help Nessie.

Her room was going to be bright pink, and themed on her love of fashion. (Which she got from me.)

Once everyone was done, we headed back to our beautiful home.

**Bella's point of view**

Edward and I decided to theme our room on music and to be even more specific, the piano. We had a grand piano in our room, and our walls were chocolate brown. There were many pictures in black and white on our walls. There were pictures of me and Charlie on my birthday (although that brought back some sad memories.)Pictures of me and Edward at prom when I was human, and picture's of Edward, Nessie (yes, I finally agreed to the nickname.), and Jacob. But, my favorite picture of all was one of Jacob, Seth, Leah, Charlie, Sue, Esme, Carlisle, Billy, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie , Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, and me, this was almost my entire family, and it was a nice picture. I really did enjoy our room; it had a warm feeling to it. I have to say, it was sort of fun designing it although I wouldn't dare tell Alice. She would get very over excited that I was almost enjoying shopping.

Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Alice, and Carlisle had gone out hunting, Esme was putting finishing touches on our house, Nessie was emailing Charlie, and Edward was playing the piano. I left all of my books at our Forks home so I really had nothing to do. I offered help to Esme, but she was almost finished. I logged on to my new laptop, a very generous gift from Esme and Carlisle. I had a new email, which was unusual, because I really never got emails. The email was from Angela, my old friend from Forks High School.

Bella,

I have really missed you. We haven't talked in about six years. How are you and Edward? I have graduated college and am now working as a teacher. What are you up to these days? If possible we should try to get together sometime. The reason I have emailed you is to ask your current address, because I would like to invite you to my wedding to Ben. Please email me back soon. I've really missed you!

Love, Angela

Wow, this was much unexpected. I needed to talk to Edward about this. I really did want to go, but would I be able to.

**Alright, how did I do? Love it, Hate it? Please let me now. I have big plans for the next few chapters and I will add more very soon. I promise it gets better! Please review, I don't care if it's nice, mean, whatever! Any ideas are welcome! Please review and add to your favorites/alerts! Thank you, I appreciate you reading this! Promise I will review very soon and even sooner with lots of reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here is chapter two of the story! Alright, well I want to thank you so much for those of you who did review, I appreciate it, keep it going! Even if you don't like it, review. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Enjoy! (You might also like my other fanfic. Renesmee's Story- but I don't update it as much.)**

**Bella's Point of View**

When everyone had come back from their daily activities I decided to hold a family meeting.

"Alright everyone," I said "I have some interesting news. I have received an e-mail regarding the marriage of an old friend."

"Really?" said Alice, who seemed quite intrigued.

"Angela Weber and Ben Cheney are getting married and have requested for our new address so they can send us an invitation." I said. "I have no clue what to tell her."

"Of course you can go Bella," said Carlisle. "It hasn't been that long."

"Yeah! I can't wait!" I said. I was so excited; I hadn't seen Angela in a long time."Oh, Alice and Edward, you are both invited too." I added.

"Really!" Alice screamed, "I can't wait. We need to go buy dresses!"

"Oh no, I was afraid of having to shop with you." I said to her sarcastically.

"We can go shopping tomorrow." Sang Alice.

"Alright, I guess." I agreed. "At least it will take my mind off of beginning school in a few weeks."

Alice and I did go shopping yesterday, and it wasn't too bad. I ended up in a dress that was blue, and cut just above my knees. It was satin, and had a lot of ruffles. Alice was going to wear a blue dress as well, but hers was a much darker and more purple-toned shade. It was shorter than mine, and fit her well. Both of our shoes were impossibly high. If I was a human than there was no way I would have been able to walk in these.

Soon enough, the Wedding day came. Edward, Alice, and I headed off towards the church. After the ceremony, we decided to chat with Angela, but then we had to get going.

"Angela, I haven't seen you in ages." I said.

"Bella, is that you!" She screamed. "You look great."

Edward could read her mind and knew that she wasn't suspicious at all.

After a short conversation, and a promise that we would get in touch soon, we had to leave. It was nice to be able to see her again; she was such a great friend.

Edward and I went right to our room.

"Edward, will Nessie start school like the rest of us?" I asked

"It is up to her, darling." Edward said.

"Renesmee," I called knowing she could hear me, "I need to talk to you."

"Yes mom." She said appearing at the door.

"Your father and I would like to talk to you." I said.

"Would you be interested in going to school when it starts in the fall?" Edward added.

"Yes Daddy, Can I?" she screamed sounding very excited.

"Well, it is a hard decision, but I think you're ready." Edward said.

Just then we heard a knock at the door, and within minutes Jacob was in our door frame as well.

"Nessie! You won't believe it!" Jacob screamed. "Esme built me a room too, and I can live here with you!"

"Is that true Grandma Esme?" Renesmee asked Esme as she was coming up the stairs.

"Yes honey, it was supposed to be part of your birthday present, but Jacob couldn't wait any longer." Esme told Nessie.

"Oh thank you Grandma, you are the best!" Nessie screamed.

"Ness, I missed you." Jacob told her.

"I've missed you to." Nessie said.

**Renesmee's Point of View**

Jacob and I went to check out his room, which Alice had designed. I must have laid with Jacob for hours. I was happy though, I didn't need to move, or talk, or anything. All that mattered was that I was with Jacob.

As I was lying, I was thinking. I thought about me and Jacob, and our…relationship, I guess you could say. Jacob and I have always been like family, but I think that I wanted more. I love Jacob, but in a different way than I used to. I really needed to talk to him, but not where everyone and their annoying vampire hearing could listen in on our conversation.

"Hey, umm, Jake." I said trying my very hardest not to sound nervous. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, anything for you Nessie, but you sound nervous. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I think we better go for a walk, I don't really want daddy listening in on our conversation." I said.

I told mom where we were going so she wouldn't worry. I was so nervous, but I didn't want it Jacob to notice.

"Jacob, I love you." If I had stalled any longer I would have gotten to scared and turned around.

"I love you too Nessie, I always have, and you know that." He said casually.

"No, Jacob, I love you in a different way." I said."I have never felt like this before."

"Nessie, you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that." He said simply, sounding very happy.

"Nessie, I love you like that as well." He added.

Then there was nothing else to say, but Jacob leaned in to me closer. I felt his lips softly brush against mine, and I understood, that he wanted me too.

"I love you so much Jacob." I told him.

"I love you too Nessie." Jacob added.

I was happy. Nothing could upset me now. I loved him, and he loved me. It was getting dark, so we decided to head back to the house. I grabbed Jake's hand, and looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. This was the definition of pure happiness.

"Let's go up to my room Jake." I told him.

"Alright, Ness." He said to me.

"Jacob, what will my parents think?" I asked.

"They will understand, I promise." He comforted me.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had overheard Jacob and Renesmee, but I knew this was bound to happen sometime soon. I have to say, I'd am happy she has someone there for her that I trust, and know. They are perfect for each other, and I was happy for her. As much as I wanted her to be my little girl, I wasn't going to stop her and Jacob from loving each other, because what is the use if they are bound to be together anyways.

I heard Alice downstairs and decided to go help the rest of the family out.

"Oh come on Jasper, please will you go shopping with me." Alice begged

"Not a chance in hell Alice, you know how much I hate shopping." Jasper responded.

"Please Jazzie, I love you." She tried.

"You know I love you too, but you also know I hate shopping more than anyone in this house."

Jasper was right, he did hate shopping, but Emmett hates it just al little bit more. I could tell Alice was going for him next, that means she must have already tried Edward and Rosalie.

"Actually," Esme proclaimed."I believe all you guys have to go because school starts in a week."  
"Yes!" Screamed Alice, as the rest of us groaned.

"Do we have to Esme?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, Yes Bella, you do." Esme said laughing at me.

"I call riding in the car with Bella!" Emmett said trying to hold in his roaring laugh.

Crap. This only meant Emmett had some plan to embarrass me, or he wanted to see my face when we pulled up to the biggest shopping mall in I had ever seen. I was happy it was the second one, because I wasn't in the mood for being made fun of.

After a full and exhausting (even for a vampire) day of shopping we finally got back into the car and started on our journey home.

"Hey, Edward, what is our story for when we go to school?" I asked curiously.

"We don't know yet, actually." He answered.

"I know, Jasper and Rosalie, you will both go by Hale. Emmett and Edward, you two are brothers and will go by Cullen, as usual. As for me and Bella, since we both have darker hair we will go by Swan."

"You two look nothing alike, how is that going to work" Complained Rosalie.

"It will," Alice said. "I saw it. They will be too taken by our beauty and grace they won't even think about it."

"Alice, I really don't think we look much like sisters." I added knowing it was no use.

"Then do you want to be a Cullen and have people think you and Edward are brother and sister?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Eww, no!" I shouted, "People would think we were related and together."

"Exactly, so since we both have dark hair, that's how it is going to be." Alice told me.

"And what about Renesmee and Jacob?" I asked her.

"I know Jacob is so big, but they will both pretend they're sophomores." She said. "Just in case, he and Renesmee will be in all the same classes. Renesmee is Edward's cousin, and is staying with us because her parents have recently died in a car crash. She found him and Carlisle and decided to be adopted as well. Jacob is going to have to pretend that he doesn't live with us and is just a friend we have meet in Canada. He is going to still go by Black."

"I guess that will work." I said.

"I'm just happy me and Emm get to have another wedding!" Rose told us.

"Oh, and Edward, Bella, and I will be juniors, Emm, Rose, and Jasper, you will be seniors." Alice added.

"What if I am the first Cullen to fail high school?" I said.

"You would do that." added Emmett sarcastically.

"Thanks Emmett, I'm glad you have faith in me." I told him.

I was a little upset that I would have to do school again, but this was just part of my new life, and so worth it. I was nervous, but it would be fun to have my whole family with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter Three! Read and Review, and Enjoy!**

The first day of school was only a week away, so Esme took us to the high school to introduce us to the principle.

"Wow, you have a lot of children!" The principle said when he saw us all get out of the Silver Volvo.

"There not biological." Esme explained to him. "This is Edward Cullen and this is Emmett Cullen," she said gesturing towards them. "They are both adopted. This is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They were siblings, and I took them I after a tragic loss of their mother and father. This is Bella and Alice Swan, and they were family friends until their parent's plane crashed. Lastly this is Renesmee, she is Edward's cousin, and this is Jacob, who is our neighbor, and a very close family friend."

The principle was fascinated by our story, but as Alice had predicted, he feel for it.

The first day of school was here, unfortunately. Edward and I were relaxing in our room when Alice barged in with orders to go directly to her room. I decided to listen to her since I wasn't in the mood for arguing. When I walked into her room I noticed Rosalie and Nessie were there as well. Alice instructed us one by one to get our makeup done by her, and then she handed us each a dress bag that contained the clothing we were each to wear to school. I got dressed into the short grey knit dress with dark grey tights. My hair was worn straight, and to my waist. I had on an incredibly high pair of heels. I had to say, I looked quite pretty.

"Alice, I don't think we are all going to fit in the Volvo, and Edward, You, Me, Jacob, and Nessie have to pretend we can't drive." I told to her.

"I know, Jasper will drive me, you, Edward, Nessie, and Jacob, and Emmett and Rose will drive the BMW together." Alice proclaimed.

"Alright, what time are we leaving?" I said.

"In five minutes." Alice answered.

I grabbed Ness, Jacob, and Edward and headed out towards the Volvo, where Alice and Jasper were already seated. Edward and I sat next to each other, and Nessie and Jacob sat in the way back.

"Alright everyone," Alice said before getting out of the car."Here are your schedules."

She passed everyone their new schedules. I, of course, was in every class with Edward and Alice. Rose, Emm, and Jazz were in all the same classes. And, Renesmee and Jake were in all of the same classes as well. This wasn't going to be too bad. I had Alice and Edward during class, and everybody else during lunch. Then, I heard slowly got out of the car not wanting to know who was starring at us. I can't blame them, because I've been there. I remember what it was like to see the Cullen's for the first time, and since I'm now one of them, I know what they're going through. I remember being scared, but dazzled.

"Alice, I'm scared." I said being as quite as possible.

"Trust me Bella; I know you will do fine." Alice told me trying to be comforting.

"Thanks Alice, but the future can change." I told her.

I thought that I should get it in the minds of all the girls at this high school that Edward was completely off limits, and all mine. I ran up to him got up on my tip toes and kissed him gently, than I grabbed his hand and walked towards the front door. Edward laughed and told me that several girls just got very disappointed.

"Edward, I love you." I told him as I walked into the school.

"Why thank you my Bella, I love you too." He told me, saying that loudly for all the girls who missed our kiss to hear.

"Alright, where is our first class?" I asked Edward well putting my hand around his shoulder.

"We have English ten first." He told me wrapping his hand around my waist.

"Good, what other classes are we going to have this year?" I asked him because I truthfully had not had the time to look at my schedule.

"Well, we have Calculus, Biology, Latin, and Esme excused us from gym, because last time Emmett got a little too intense and we ended up moving." He told me. "And we all have the same study period, so we can meet up during the day. We wanted to make this transition as easy as possible for you."

We walked into our first class, and the teacher told us to take a seat. He introduced himself, and introduced us to the rest of the class. The class was pretty easy, and boring. Time went by slowly. Finally the bell rang, and the rest of the morning continued in that same pattern. Finally it was lunch. I couldn't wait to check in on Renesmee. Me and Edward walked into the cafeteria hand in hand and sat down next to Jacob and Nessie, who were waiting for us.  
"So, how was your morning Nessie?" I asked.

"Great!" Ness told me. "I meet a really nice friend."

This was what I was afraid of. Human interaction.

"Be careful Ness." I warned her.

"I know Mom, I will be, and it's just a friend." She told me.

"Well then, I'm happy if you are." I responded.

I then saw Emm and Rose walking in hand in hand as well. They put their affection on public display like we did this morning. Edward was laughing.

"What's so funny Edward?" I asked knowing it had something to do with Emmett.

"Well, this morning in his English class a girl approached him, and asked him to go out to dinner with her." Edward laughed.

"Oh gosh, that means he will be in a bad mood." I said. "If anyone thought they were good enough for him then he would be in a bad mood."

Alice and Jasper were the last of us to walk to our now growing table. They also tried to show everyone that they were together. I have to say, had I not been a vampire, I would have been scared at the sight of our large table. Edward was busy checking to make sure nobody was suspicious. He told me what everyone was thinking to comfort me.

_Man, why do all the good looking guys have to be taken._ One girl thought.

_There so weird_. Another person thought.

Then, Alice saw it. She had a vision.

"Everybody act normal. A human's coming over." Alice warned.

There was no time to ask questions because we saw the girl right as Alice had mentioned it. The girl was probably a sophomore, Nessie's age. She was very small, had big blue eyes, and she had strawberry blonde ringlet curls. Her skin was pale, but not vampire pale. She looked nice; it must have been Nessie's friend. Renesmee immediately greeted her.

"Hey (Erin)." Nessie said calmly."This is my family. This is my cousin Edward, his girlfriend Bella, my cousin Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie, and then there is Bellas sister Alice, and Rosalie's brother Jasper."

Wow, she was good, I wouldn't have been able to do that.

"Everyone, this is my new friend Erin." Renesmee said perfectly."Can she eat with us today?"

"Of course she can." I told her, but nervously. Alice gave me quick nod assuring me that everything was okay.

I really didn't want the girl to be afraid; because I had a feeling she would be Renesmee's friend for a while. I gave a look at Jasper and he knew exactly what I was trying to get at. He played with the girls emotions just making sure she wasn't afraid. Erin sat between Jacob, and Nessie, because she knew them both.

"So, what class did you guys meet in?" Emmett asked trying to be not so intimidating.

"We meet in Geometry." Erin said confidently, and her confidence was obviously induced by Jasper.

"Oh, that's good." I said, not knowing what to say.

Jacob and Nessie and Erin started their own conversation about their teacher while the rest of us tried to act normal and human. We even swallowed some human food. I don't know how I got that gross stuff down before. The lunch seemed to continue on smoothly, along with the rest of the day. Nessie seemed to be really excited about her newly made friend. Alice was in an especially good mood because she found out about a semi formal dance that was coming up. She decided she was going to make our dresses this time, and that kept her quite busy.

Her dress was going to be black with different shapes of neon pink and electric blue. It was very, well, her. My dress was going to be blue, which was Edward's favorite color on me. Rosalie's dress was going to be simple, but beautiful. It was red, long, and the neckline plunged almost down to her waist. Renesmee would wear a soft pink dress that was strapless, and had an open back. Alice was even going to make Erin's dress! Her dress would be purple, and have a beautiful bow along the waist. We were all going to go to the dance as a group, even though Erin didn't have a date, she would go with us. This would be the first time she would be at our house. Esme and Carlisle were very excited that Nessie had a new friend.

Finally, the day of the dance was here. Alice was beyond excited. She was planning on putting little makeup on us Cullen's, and a lot on Erin to make sure she would look just a beautiful as us as we arrived. Erin showed up at the front door right on time, and we were all so excited for the dance, even me! We got in our dresses, and headed down stairs for pictures. Esme got several shots of us as a group, and then took pictures of me and Edward, Rose and Emm, Alice and Jasper, and Nessie and Jake as couples. We all got into a limousine that Carlisle had rented us and drove down to the dance.

We all made our entrance, and everyone was staring at as. Not in eye in the building was on anyone else. The music started, and we were all having a good time. The only thing that was off was the large patches of black and blue on Erin's back. She was quite marked up, and she had cuts all up her back, but I remember how breakable humans are, and she probably just fell or something. I mad nothing of it. We had a really fun night, and I really enjoyed Erin's company, but I couldn't help but think something was wrong. We dropped Erin off at her house after the dance, and she looked nervous as she went in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! I am really excited to continue writing this story, I have many ideas, but suggestions are very much welcome as well. Thank you very much for reading, and please review, add to favorites or alerts. Thank you so much! Alright, well, that's it for now, so, Enjoy!**

"Alice," I asked as we got home. "Did you notice Erin's bruises?"

"Yes, Bella, and I am trying to see her future, I'm a little nervous." Alice said sounding scared.

"I just hope the poor girl isn't hurt, she is such a close friend of Nessie's." Alice added.

"Maybe Edward could read her mind and figure something out?" I suggested.

"Oh my gosh Bella, why didn't I think of that, it's quite brilliant, really." Alice told me with a newfound excitement on her face.

"You think Alice!" I said happy I could help. "I'll go ask him, I can hear him playing his piano upstairs."

"Alright, I'll be in my room if you need me Bells." Alice added.

I knew something was up with Edward, because the song he was playing was sounding very sad. That was always a bad sign, and if he were happy he would be working on the song he is currently writing for Jacob and Renesmee.

"Umm, Edward, could I talk to you about something." I asked.

"Anything Love, you always know that." Edward said, nervous because he knew that I was a little afraid.

"I don't want to scare Ness, but I think something is wrong with Erin."

"I know what you're talking about, Love." Edward said very seriously. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't notice, because I know how you panic."

"Have you read her mind yet, Edward?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Umm, yes, and I wanted to talk to you about that." Edward said. "I think that Erin isdefinatly hurt, but I don't know why, and how. We need to find a way to help her Bella; I don't think she is doing very well. Have you and Alice talked?"

"Yes, let's go ask her to try to see her future."I said to Edward.

"She heard our conversation, and she is on her way up, Bella." Edward told me trying to be calm.

He grabbed my hand and tried to calm me down, because he could tell I was very scared.

"Alice, have you seen anything yet?" Edward asked immediately as Alice walked towards the door.

"No Edward, I'm trying though, I think that we should talk with the rest of the family so they know what is going on." Alice said to Edward and me.

I was really frightened, and I didn't want anything to be wrong with poor Erin. She was such a nice girl, and probably Nessie's best friend, considering Jacob was probably now looked at as her boyfriend. I really wasn't to upset about that, because I knew it was going to happen soon. Erin was so kind to Nessie, and she slept over probably almost every weekend. Maybe that had bigger meaning. I had an Idea, I wasn't convinced I was right on my assumption, but my idea made sense. I think I was on to something, all the evidence was there.

Soon enough, the rest of the family was in Edwards, and my room waiting for us to start the story. We explained to them the mystery about Erin, and everyone had noticed, except Rosalie. That was her though, it's not that she isn't nice, but she is a little self absorbed. Even she was intrigued and nervous for poor Erin. Nessie was very upset, and decided that we all needed to help Erin. She said that one time she had brushed against Erin's back and saw her cringe, but she tried to hide the pain.

"I have an idea everyone." I said trying to sound sure of myself, which I certainly was not."I think I know what is wrong with Erin."

"Tell us Bella, we need ideas." Alice said anxiously.

"I think that Erin is being abused, and at home. I have noticed that she is over here a lot, and maybe it is because she doesn't want to be at home." I said, sounding very unsure of myself.

"Bella, your brilliant, and probably right!" Alice sounded excited. "How could I have missed that? Know that I have that to work with, it might be easier to see her make sense of her future. I have seen a few images, but they are all hard to comprehend." Alice proclaimed.

"You think Alice?" I asked her.

"Yes Bella, you may just be right." Alice said I return.

"I agree with Alice." Carlisle said to me. "I think that we should check out what is going on at her house, because she could get seriously hurt." Carlisle said sounding serious.

"I agree, whoever is hurting Erin is going down." Emmett said, well, being his usual self. He had actually had a lot of fun with Erin since her and Nessie had become friends. She had a competitive edge, which Emmett liked, so they always made bets and what not.

All of a sudden everyone noticed that Alice's attention was elsewhere. I knew that she was having a vision of the future, and I could tell that it was important. It was most likely about Erin.

"Oh no, we have to go see Erin!" Alice screamed.

"What Alice." I screamed back. "What did you see?"

"Bella, it was awful." Alice said nervously." Erin is getting really hurt, we need to help her, and we can't be too late. Bella I saw her future, and it stopped. She is going to die if we don't save her from getting hurt."

"Alright, let's go." I told Alice. If I could cry, then I would. I was sobbing, but no tears could come out.

"Carlisle, we can't all go." Alice said. "Nobody can know we are there. I'm not even sure if it was the girl's house, but it looked like it."

"I know, Alice, we know that we need You, Edward, and Jasper, for your talents." Carlisle said. "In case Erin loses it, Jasper will calm her down."

"There may be blood, Carlisle, Jasper should stay." Alice told him.

"I'm coming." I told Alice. "I need to, and I won't be away from Edward, and I think Carlisle should come as well, he is a doctor."

"Yes, defiantly," Alice agreed. "Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and I will go. We need to leave know, I don't know how much time there is. Esme, you are in charge of staying by the phone, in case we call."

I was very afraid, so I hurried into the Alice's Porsh because it was defiantly the fastest. Alice and Edward sat in the front, and I immediately hoped in the back with Carlisle. While we drove we formulated a plan.

"Alright, we don't know when Erin is going to be hurt, how bad, and where. I only now that it is soon, and that it will be near her house, and that is if my predictions are correct." Alice said.

"Ok, so, Edward, you are going to have to read her mind, and try to figure out where she is. We will park close enough so that you can do so, but not close enough for anyone to notice. Alice, you have to concentrate on trying to see anymore glimpses of her future that might give us a clue. Bella and I will try to find her, everyone have your phones on just in case." Carlisle told us in a directing tone.

Then we finally arrived, and had to split up.

"Edward, I love you." I told him caringly, just in case.

"As I love you, My Bella." Edward told me back. Then he lifted me onto my toes and gently kissed me.

"Come on Edward, we have to go." Alice said to Edward, trying to get him and me to let go of each other.

We parked the car about five minute down the road. Edward and Alice stayed back getting clues from Erin's thoughts and future, Carlisle and I ran towards the house to try to find Erin. We sneaked in to her house through in open window I her bedroom.

"Carlisle, she's not here." I told him sounding very worried.

"I know Bella." Carlisle said sounding disappointed. "I'm not sure she's even in the house, I think we might be too late."

All of a sudden, I smelt blood. Human blood. I instantly knew that it was Erin.

"Carlisle," I screamed. "Do you smell that? "The blood, Erin's blood."

"Bella, we need to get Edward and Alice." Carlisle said. It hadn't been ten seconds before I saw Alice and Edward coming through the door.

"We need to find her." I said. "Let's go."

**Erin's Point of View**

This was the most pain I have ever been in. I was dying, and I knew it. He had never hurt me so bad, and been so cruel in my life. I knew that I had already lost too much blood, and I needed help, but I didn't have the strength to reach my phone. I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready yet. Besides the abuse, I loved my life. I loved Nessie and Jacob, as my very best friends. I didn't want to leave just yet. I loved the Cullen's as my family, and I loved them much more than my own family. I loved Alice and Bella like sisters. I loved Emmett and Edward as brothers. I loved Carlisle and Esme like they were my parents. Why did I have to die, and why did I have to be abused. "Why me?" I asked myself. I had never hurt anyone, or done anything mean, or cruel hearted. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to continue living the way I was either. I was in misery, and I wanted it to end.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. I fought against the darkness, but it was taking me over. I knew that these were my last moments. I knew my death would upset Ness, and the Cullen's, but I also knew that my death meant my father's success. He would get away with abusing me for so many years. He would never get caught.

I had thought that Bella had become suspicious of my bruises at the dance, and I could only wish that that was true, and that they would have questioned me, and I could tell them everything that was going on. I would tell them about my father, and how he beat me every night, I would also tell them about my brother, and how he stole from me, and hit me when I tried to stand up to him. I would tell them about my whole life, starting with my poor mother's death. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and she reminded me a lot of Esme. Her death was hard on many people, and my dad blamed it on me. My entire family blamed her death on me. I wished that the Cullen's would find me, and rescue me. They would take me in, and I could be part of their family. I could only hope.

I was so close to death, but I couldn't stop crying. I didn't want my life to end, not like this at least. I knew there was little time left, and I had no hope that I would live. I screamed and thrashed against the cold sand and rocks near the river. I felt the sand rubbing against the warm blood rushing out of my leg. I also felt myself rub up against the sharp knife that was recently used to cut through my delicate skin.

This was it. This was how my life was going to end. I was about to die, but I didn't have any strength to do anything about it.

Then I heard a sound. It was distant, but I instantly knew who it was. I screamed louder, hoping she would hear. If Bella heard me, she would save me, and do all she could to keep me from dying. I needed her. I screamed the top of my lungs, and I could feel my throat burning with the pain from screaming. She was coming closer, I could hear it. I heard her gasp, and I knew she had seen me, but then the darkness took over, and I slipped into what I couldn't distinguish from death or sleeping.

**Bella's Point of View**

**(This is before Erin hears Bella.)**

We jumped out the window and started to run, fast. I couldn't find her anywhere. I was crying, but nothing would come out. I was sobbing, and I wanted Edward to comfort me.

"Edward, I need you." I called out knowing he would hear me.

"Bella, I'm here, and I think I found a trail." Edward said.

"Really," I said. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's go, now."

I grabbed Edward's hand and ran following the trail of Erin's scent. The trail stopped at a wide river covered in bushes, and shrubs. If the moon didn't light the sky then any human would not have been able to see anything. Then, I heard crying. No, not crying, sobbing, and screaming. It was Erin, I knew that much. I knew there was blood, too. It was a good thing that Jasper didn't come, because the blood was very strong. I looked across the river, and that's when I saw her. She was a mess, and probably dying, as well.

"Edward, do you see her, we need to go help her." I said, and then I instantly saw Carlisle and Alice coming from the other direction, and we meet up right in front of Erin.

"Edward, call Esme and tell her to bring my supplies down." Carlisle ordered.

"Yes, Carlisle." Edward said immediately dialing Esme's cell phone number.

"Alice how much time do we have?" Carlisle asked.

"Not much, but I don't think she will survive, unless me change her." Alice said sadly.

"Alright, I'll do it." I said. "We all know how close Erin has become to our family, and I don't thin k that I can live through the pain of not having her here."

"Bella," Edward gasped. "You haven't even been one of us for ten years, you might kill her."

"I can do it Edward." I told him sternly. "I have good self control, and I wouldn't be able to live with m

"Not much, but I don't think she will survive, unless me change her." Alice said sadly.

"Alright, I'll do it." I said. "We all know how close Erin has become to our family, and I don't think that I can live through the pain of not having her here."

"Bella," Edward gasped. "You haven't even been one of us for ten years, you might kill her."

"I can do it Edward." I told him sternly. "I have good self control, and I wouldn't be able to live with m self if I hurt her."

"Is it too late, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"I am going to sneak her into the hospital, but I'm not sure if she will make it." Carlisle said sounding disappointed.

**Erin's Point of View**

My eyes didn't open, but I felt a pair of ice cold, and rock hard arms wrap underneath my body, and I screamed at the pain as they brushed against the gashes cover in dirt and sand on the back of my legs. My eyes shot open, and I saw Carlisle above me running at inhuman speed. I was scared, but I thought that I might be dead. He had always resembled more of an angel than a human, but I couldn't possibly have lived through that pain I had just gone under. I tried to form a question, but I couldn't get the words out. I must be dead. How would they have found me, they live more than twenty miles away from my house, let alone the river I was almost killed near? I was had a bandage around my arm, and my neck, and on the back of my leg, but they did find me. They must have. I wasn't dead, I couldn't be, besides, there shouldn't be pain in heaven, and I certainly felt pain. I loved the Cullen's, more than they would ever know, but I still wasn't sure I would live. I then slipped back into sleep.

Carlisle's cold, hard arms carried me into a bright room. The walls were white, so was the floor, and the bed I was laid on. Where was I? I needed to know, but I couldn't form any real coherent thought in my head. All I could remember was pain, and that was certainly gone now. I didn't know why I was with the Cullen's.

Then it came back to me as I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle examining the knife that was very recently used in attempt to kill me. I had been abused, again. Did the Cullen's save me? Of that, I wasn't entirely sure. I knew that Carlisle was a doctor, so maybe he was just taking care of me. Then, he touched me to change my bandage.

I felt his cool hard hands, and then remembered the same feeling as I was being picked up at the river. It must have been him. Nobody's hands were that impossibly cold, and hard. I had to talk, but every time I tried nothing came out. Why couldn't I ask what was going on? I needed to know. I wanted to explain how my father had tricked me to going down to the river, where he threatened to drown me. He had used his pocket knife to slash open my leg, and then my throat, and my arm, when I didn't do as he had told me to do. I was hit, and beaten until I fell to the sandy ground where I was no longer able to get up, and the he stood up, and walked away. For one thing I was sure, If I ever made it out of this place, I wasn't going back home. Why would I?

I decided to put all my energy into forming a coherent thought that I could say out loud, but then remembered that that would be nearly impossible. I was starting to feel some of the sharp, throbbing pain come back in my leg, and then I felt a needle slip into my arm, that soothed the pain shortly after that. I couldn't stand just laying here, unable to do or say anything. I didn't know how long it had been, or when I would be out of this room. It was becoming harder for me to breath, and even harder for me to think straightly. The pain had significantly worsened, and I couldn't help but thrash and scream every time somebody touched one of my many gashes. My chest hurt after every breath I took in, and every time I breathed out as well. This was death. If I wasn't already dead, then I was going to be soon. I was in so much pain and misery, death seemed like a pretty good idea to me. I wished they would talk so I knew what was going on, at least.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Carlisle," I called. "How is she?"

"Unfortunately," Carlisle started. "She has gotten significantly worse. She is too weak to recover. Her body isn't able to maintain a stable condition. She stopped responding to the pain medications, and I don't know why. I am sure she is in a large amount of pain right now."

"Carlisle, Is it time?" I asked him, hoping he knew exactly what I meant.

"Soon, Bella, if she stays in this state then it might be tonight." Carlisle added sadly.

I knew he didn't want to have to change anybody else, but this was fatal. I was one ninety nine percent positive that I had the will to back away from her blood when I needed to. Just in case, I would have Jacob and Emmett, two of the strongest people I know, behind me to pull me off. I also needed to tell Carlisle that the morphine made my change worse, and since Edward was at home, now was the time. I didn't want him to hear that I was in pain.

"Hey, umm, Carlisle, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Anything Bella."Carlisle told me.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that the morphine before venom isn't the best idea. It actually made the transformation much worse. I know Edward would hate to hear that, so please don't tell him I told you." I said.

"Bells, you're not very hard to read." Carlisle told me. "I could tell that you were lying when you had become a vampire. I am very sorry about the pain that it caused you, I hope you understand that I meant well."

"Of course, Carlisle, I just thought you should know." I told him in return.

**So, how was it? Love it, hate it! Please review. Did you like Erin's POV? Still, the majority of the story will be in Bella's, but please tell me if there are any other points of view you would like to hear, let me know! I will try to add soon! I have big plans for the next chapter! I know I'm having loads of fun writing this story, but tell me if it's worth it to keep going, although I will anyways. Thanks for reading, and once again (sorry) please review! ILY all of you reviewers! :)**


End file.
